A Vacation from Victory, Part 2
by Kasagi
Summary: Part 2 of my Ash and Misty Romace Novel/Comedy. Pokéshippyness evident here... and other important stuff in this part of my fic.


A Vacation from Victory, Part 2 by Kasagi (kiyone01@hotmail.com) 

~*~{ CHAPTER SIX }~*~ 

Ash, Misty, Brock, and of course Pikachu, flew first-class. When they boarded the plane, they tried to decide who got to sit where. There were two empty seats side-by-side and one empty seat in front of the other two. Ash and Misty fought over who got the window seat while Brock sat in the single empty seat. He was very happy because he took the seat next to a cute girl with light brown hair. 

"I want the window seat, Ash!" 

"Yeah? Well you're not the only one, Misty!" 

And thus started another fight between the two... 

A few minutes later... 

"Knowing you, Ash Ketchum, you'd probably find a way to fall out the window!" 

"Yeah? Well, uh, so would you!" 

"Great comeback," Misty said sarcastically, "Is that the best you can do?" 

"Yes! Uh, I mean, no!" 

Now let's go check on Brock... 

"Uh, uh, hello miss. My name's Brock and you sure look lovely." 

The girl smiled and said, "Why, thank you. Nice to meet you Brock, I'm Amber." 

"It's a pleasure meeting you miss!" 

"Thank you, but please call me Amber," the girl replied. 

"Sure!" Brock exclaimed. 

Brock and Amber started to chat and were having a nice conversation until... 

"You probably loss your brain, too!" 

...he was interrupted by none other than Misty. 

"You two are *still* fighting over who gets the window seat? Can't one of you have it now, and the other have it when we fly back or when we stop?" Brock said, angry that their arguing had interrupted his conversation with a girl. 

"NO!!" Ash and Misty yelled in unison. 

"That's it, I'm gonna settle this once and for all. Misty, call water or fire (instead of heads or tails)," Brock said as he flipped a coin. 

"Why, water, of course!" Misty called. 

"Nope. Fire. Ash gets the window seat, and that's the last I want to hear of this!" Brock then went back to flirt-, er, I mean, talking with Amber. 

Misty sighed with disappointment. 

"So... how old are you, Amber?" Ash asked curiously, since he had nothing better to do. 

"Ash! Never ask a woman her age! That's very rude and they're very particular about things like that!" Brock warned. 

"Oh, it's okay. I don't mind. I'm 19," Amber replied. After that, Amber and Brock kinda ignored Ash and went back to talking to each other about stuff not important enough to mention here, except that Amber is a Pokémon journalist. 

~*~{ CHAPTER SEVEN }~*~ 

While Ash enjoyed the window seat, he fell asleep. Misty was facing the other way because she was still pretty mad at Ash. She didn't even look his way until he started to drift off to sleep. 'He must be tired, I'll just let him be. It'll be nice to have some peace and quiet for a while,' Misty thought. Soon she got pretty bored, and after awhile, she took a small aqua-blue colored book she got for her twelfth birthday that had 'Misty Waterflower' imprinted on it in fancy letters in gold foil, and a pencil out from her bag. In the book, she started writing... 

Wednesday 

Hi again, Myst ('Myst' was Misty's nickname back home in Cerulean City.) here. And I'm on my first plane ride! lol, my first plane ride, at the age of 16! Took me long enough, I guess. It's not bad, not bad at all. Looks like I'm going to France after all! After all these years, I finally got what I wished for! But the one other wish of mine is to see the ocean from above. I've wanted to ever since Daisy, Lily, and Violet came back from the Gym Leader's Convention when I was six. I still remember it as if it were yesterday... 

"Myst," Daisy said, "Like, you totally have to see the ocean from above when the sun rises." 

"Yeah, Daisy's right," Violet added, "It sparkles so beautifully in the morning sun, just like a diamond." 

"Just like a diamond?" I asked, amazed and curious. 

"Yes," Lily replied, "but even more like, beautiful. Maybe one of these days you'll get to see it." 

And Daisy again, said, "When you see it, you will remember that moment, that exact scene, for your like, entire lifetime." 

When my sisters told me that, I knew that whatever I do, I would have to see the ocean like they described. Before I left Cerulean and met Ash, they used to tell me the same thing about the ocean over and over again. I didn't mind, because actually, most of the time they told me because I asked. But I do miss those stories sometimes... When I found out that we were going to France by plane, I was so happy because I'd get to see the ocean from above *and* go to France. I mean, how perfect is that? I thought it would be like heaven. But there's just this minor thing in my way - he's called Ash. Ash and Brock insist that Ash get the window seat. I know he'll never be to appreciate it like I will. Never. At least not as much. Maybe I should just tell Ash why this is so important to me, why I don't want the window seat just to pick a fight with him. But then again, he can be so dense sometimes. He probably wouldn't understand, or worse yet - laugh at me. Laugh at my dreams, my hopes, my wishes. I just can't risk that. If someone like Jessie of Team Rocket said it was stupid or something, I would just fight back. No problem. But not with Ash... he's... different... 

~ Myst Waterflower 

Misty got tired from writing, so she closed her book on her lap and started to drift off to sleep. 

~*~{ CHAPTER EIGHT }~*~ 

Awhile after Misty fell asleep, Ash woke up. He was really bored. He wondered why it was so quiet, then he realized it was because Misty was asleep. 'Hmm... what should I do to entertain myself? I know! I'll draw some pictures! [More like doodles. He can't draw diddly squat!] But I need some paper...' Ash was looking around for paper and something to draw with when he saw the book of paper and pencil on Misty's lap. "I don't think she'll mind if I just borrow one piece of paper," he said quietly, careful not to wake Misty. Ash carefully lifted the book off her lap and opened the book to tear out a piece of paper when he noticed his name written in Misty's book in her handwriting. He decided to read her entry from the beginning... 

A couple of minutes later, [Ash isn't exactly what you would call a 'fast' reader...] he finally finished reading Misty's latest entry. He thought 'I am not dense! If I knew it meant this much to her, I would've just let her have the window seat. Oh man, I wish I had known this sooner. Now I'm going to feel guilty and Misty'll just hate me, if she doesn't already, that is. But I wonder what exactly does she mean at the end when she said I'm 'different'...?' He went on pondering that for a while until he notice Misty starting to wake up. He quickly replaced the book and pencil to where they were before and looked out the window. Then, he realized that Misty might be upset because he was looking out the window, so he tried to look at the opposite direction, which was facing... Misty. 

When Misty awoke, the first thing she saw was Ash. Misty knew that they were passing over the ocean now, and she couldn't believe Ash took up the window seat and didn't even look out at the ocean. "Hey, Ash," she said as she sat up. "Hey, Myst." 

"What did you say?" 

"I said 'Hey, Myst'." Then Ash finally realized his mistake, [Takes quite a while, doesn't he? ^_^] so then he added, "...ty, I said 'Hey, Misty'." 

"Oh, all right then. I thought you might've said something else..." 

"Nope, I definitely said 'Misty'." 

"Oh... Where's Pikachu?" Misty questioned. [Good question, I have no clue. *sweatdrops* Tell me when you find out...] 

"Pika!" [Oh, there you are, Pikachu. I knew it all along... eh-heh-heh... ^_^;;] Pikachu was sleeping in the overhead compartment all this time (But don't worry, it's a big and comfy overhead compartment. They *are* flying first-class, after all, remember?). "Chaaa," Pikachu said as he stretched and yawned. 

~*~{ CHAPTER NINE }~*~ 

The plane prepared to land, and eventually, it did. 

"Are we in France already?!" Ash, Misty, and Brock asked in unison. They were surprised, because the trip only seemed half as long as it supposedly was supposed to be. 

"Oh, no, this is just a half way stop," Amber explained. "We're on Makisa Island in the middle of the ocean right now." 

"Oh," the others said. 

"We'll be staying here for about an hour, to call home, get something to eat, and the like," Amber continued. 

"So I'm guessing you've traveled before?" Misty wasn't really asking a question, she was stating the obvious. 

"Yup. I *am* a journalist, after all," Amber replied with a wink. 

The passengers started to get out of the plane, and they all went their separate ways, looking for phones and places to eat. Amber decided to go with Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Misty. The first thing they did was go to the Kisa Kafé to grab a bite to eat. 

"I'll have the special," Amber said to the waitress. 

"Me too," said Brock, who, surprisingly, wasn't going gaga over the waitress 'cause it would be rude to his lady (namely, Amber). 

"That sounds pretty good. I'll have the same," Misty said. 

"Same as her and a bottle of ketchup," Ash said as he pointed to Misty. [And I'll have the Togepi Special (Sorry Togepi fans! But I did say 'special', give me credit for saying 'special'! And FYI, I don't hate Togepi if that's what you're thinking...) and a glass of raspberry iced tea, please. How do I want it? Hmm... over easy, scrambled, whatever's the fastest is fine with me. ^_~] 

About ten minutes later the waitress came back with everybody's orders. [What?! You're fresh out of Togepi, eh? Oh well... then I guess I'll settle for some French toast (Yes, I actually do like French toast in real life, not just to go with the whole 'the main characters are going to France' thing. ^_^) instead... Togepi probably would've tasted rotten anyway (Again, Togepi fans, I apologize...).] 

"Thank You," and "Pika!" Amber, Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu said. [You can figure out who said 'Pika!' ^_~] 

They all finished eating and headed to the video pay phone so Ash could call his mom back in Pallet. 

When Ash finished calling his mom, there was still about fifteen minutes left so the whole gang took their time and the scenic route (with the help of Amber's sense of direction) back to the plane. 

As they were approaching the plane, Ash turned to Misty and said, "Hey Misty, you can have the window seat if you want." 

"Really?" Misty said happily as she flung her arms around Ash. 

"Sure," Ash said, deeply blushing. 

"Cute couple," Brock and Amber, off to the side, quietly (well, quiet enough so neither Misty nor Ash heard them) commented in unison. 

"Oh Ash, you don't know how much this means to me!" Misty exclaimed happily. 

Ash didn't say anything out loud, but in his mind he thought 'Oh yes I do...' 

~*~{ CHAPTER TEN }~*~ 

As Amber, Brock, Ash, and Misty boarded the plane again, everybody was especially happy. Misty was happy because she would finally get to see the beautiful ocean after all. Ash was happy because Misty was happy and she wasn't mad at him anymore. Brock was happy because (1) he had Amber and (2) Ash and Misty finally shut up! They aren't fighting for once! Ah, peace and quiet... As for Amber, well, she was always in a happy, cheery mood. "Ka chu!" [Oh yeah... uh, no, Pikachu please don't thundershock me! I won't forget you anymore, promise! ... sucker... Who are you looking at? Me? I didn't say anything...*attempts to look cute and innocent* ^_~] 

The plane was about to take off again and Misty eagerly looked out the window. 'Boy, she sure is excited about this. It's worth giving up my seat any day if it makes her this happy,' Ash thought. 

The plane took off and it kept getting higher and higher until it was at just the right height. The sun had just begun to rise, and when Misty looked out the window she saw the beautiful ocean. It was even more beautiful because the sun was at the perfect angle and it glimmered off the water making it appear all sparkly. 

"Wow," Misty said out loud to herself quietly, "It's even more beautiful than I ever imagined. Even more beautiful than any diamond in the world. Daisy's absolutely right. Even right now, I know that I will remember this exact moment, this exact scene for my entire life..." '...and I will remember Ash right here with me.' That last part she thought in her mind. Ash's head was right next to Misty, because, I guess he wanted to experience the feeling Misty described in her diary. 

~*~{ CHAPTER ELEVEN }~*~ 

"Thank you for flying Pokéairlines. I hope you enjoyed your flight," the flight attendant said as people started to step off the plane. 

"Wow, we're finally in France!" Misty exclaimed. 

"So... Amber, I'll see you later?" Brock asked hopefully. 

"Yeah," Amber said with a smile, "Actually, what hotel are you guys staying in?" 

"The Rose Terrace," Ash replied. 

"That sounds sooo romantic..." Misty commented. 

"Hey, that's great! I'm staying there too! If you guys don't mind," Amber said, "I'll join you guys until we have to check into our rooms." 

"Sure!" Brock answered for the group. 

"Yeah, it'll be nice to be with another girl for awhile," Misty said with a smile. 

¤ ~ § ~ ¤ ~ § ~ ¤ ~ § ~ ¤ 

"Jessiiiie, I'm hungry!" James whined. 

"Meowth's hungry too," Meowth whined. 

"Quit your complaining, you two! Can't you ever think of anything else besides food?!" Jessie yelled. 

"Why are we here anyway?" 

"We're here to make sure that journalist minds her own business," Jessie reminded her blue-haired partner. 

"We've been waiting at the airport for half an hour! I'm tired! I want a doughnut! Well, while we're at it, some French toast too!" James whined some more, annoying Jessie. He was rewarded with a whack of the mallet. 

"Meowth wants some French fries," whined Meowth. 

"Quiet, James! That girl's plane just arrived!" Jessie was referring to the very same plane Ash, Misty, and Brock were on. 

"So wat's the plan?" Meowth asked. 

"Well..." Jessie started whispering to her fellow Rockets. 

"That's a great idea!" James shouted in that voice of his. "Except... why do I always have to dress up as a girl?" [Because, er, uh, *sweatdrops* Jessie? Meowth? A little help here?] 

¤ ~ § ~ ¤ ~ § ~ ¤ ~ § ~ ¤ 

"Okay... you guys? We're going that way," Amber said as she pointed to the exit at the opposite direction of where Ash and Brock were heading. 

Everybody was sweatdropped. "Uh, I knew that. I was just going to check out the gift shops," Ash said hastily as he was making up an excuse trying to spare himself the humiliation. 

"Hey, that's not such a bad idea. You and Brock can go check out whatever while me and Amber go check out some stuff," Misty said. 

"Let's meet back here at the information desk in half an hour," Amber added before she and Misty left. 

"So... Brock, where are we going?" Ash asked. 

"I'm going to the book store to try to find a map," Brock said, as he was looking around for the book store. "Ah, there it is," Brock said as he sighted one. 

¤ ~ § ~ ¤ ~ § ~ ¤ ~ § ~ ¤ 

"Hey Misty," Amber said, "Do you wanna check out some romance novels?" 

"Sure! Let's go!" Misty said as she and Amber headed to the very same store. 

¤ ~ § ~ ¤ ~ § ~ ¤ ~ § ~ ¤ 

"Hello, miss, I'm Brock! Nice to meet you!" Brock said to a girl. 

"Nice to meet you, too," the girl said cautiously. Ash and Brock were just a few feet away from the book store when Brock spotted this girl. "... but I really must be going now," the girl said as she got away. 

"Hmm..." said Ash. "What?" asked Brock. 

"She looked slightly familiar, but I don't remember where from..." Ash said. 

¤ ~ § ~ ¤ ~ § ~ ¤ ~ § ~ ¤ 

"Jessiiiiieeeee!!!" James whined, "I'm scared! The plan didn't work! Those brats are here and one of them approached meeeee!!!" 

Jessie looked in the direction James came running from. Sure enough, there were Ash and Brock going into the book store. "Ooh, but their precious little Pikachu is here too," Jessie said. 

"Wait you guys! Da Boss gave us strict orders to make sure dat girl doesn't find out about you-know-what! I'll never be top cat again if you two losers keep failing!" Meowth said. 

"LOSERS?! WE ARE NOT LOSERS!" Jessie and James said simultaneously as they attacked the cat. They were rewarded with a scratch from Meowth. [Don't mess with da cat! Unless you're Ash. Or Pikachu. Or Misty. Or Brock. Or... (Meowth: "We get da point already!") Well, you might get the point, Meowth, but the readers at home don't... uh, no need to get out the claws, Meowth, I think I'll stop talking right now... ^_^;;] 

"Hey! There's the girl!" Jessie exclaimed. 

"It looks more like dat Misty girl to Meowth," Meowth said. 

"Are you questioning my judgment?" Jessie asked. "Besides, it's that other girl, the one next to her." 

"Hey, she's pretty cute..." James said with hearts in his eyes. 

"She is nothing of the sort! Let's just follow her and make sure she doesn't find out about the Boss' plans!" Jessie yelled with jealously and anger. "But first..." James and Meowth were looking at her eagerly waiting for her commands. "We get some food," Jessie said as her stomach growled. She sweatdropped along with James and Meowth. 

"Okay!" James said, as they headed to the eating area. 

¤ ~ § ~ ¤ ~ § ~ ¤ ~ § ~ ¤ 

Amber and Misty took their time getting to the book store, stopping to go into various stores along the way. They had just finished browsing a little beauty supply shop that Misty wanted to go to, and their next stop was the book store. They were having a chat about girl stuff, and Amber asked Misty what was the deal between her and Ash. 

"N-nothing! Why does everybody always ask that?!" Misty said. 

"Oh, sorry. I just thought that maybe you two were going out or someth-" Amber was interrupted by Misty. 

"No way! I would never go out with that bike-wrecking loser!" 

"Uh, okay... ya know, you and Ash fight like my brother and his girlfriend before they got together," Amber said as she giggled. 

Misty was about to say something, when she heard a loud whiny voice. 

"But I want food!!" she heard a male voice say. 

"We're not eating in a place that allows her in!" a female voice said. 

"I could say the same about you," another female voice said in disgust. 

"Yeah, and-" [*WHAM!* The author has used her trust mallet, courtesy of Misty, to knock out the guy with the deafening voice. Any guesses on who she just knocked out? ^_~ Anyway, back to the fic...] 

"SHUT-UP!!" yelled the first two simultaneously, plus the voice of a Meowth. 

Misty and Amber looked back to see the source of the commotion, and they spotted a girl with orange hair, a guy who was being scratched up by a Meowth, and... "Team Rocket!" they both gasped. The 'original' Team Rocket (J and J) was the first to respond. 

"Prepare for trouble!" 

"And make it double!" 

"To infect the world with devasta-" a voice interrupted. 

"Don't interrupt our motto!! Beside, ours is better than yours," Jessie and James yelled to Butch and Cassidy. 

"Yeah, copy cats," added Meowth. 

Cassidy laughed semi-evilly. "Oh, Jessie dear, I'm afraid the Boss left this job to us! Not you and your dopey boyfriend." 

"Oh, no, not you guys! I can't believe you even followed us to France!" Misty said with disbelief. "And don't even think about saying anything," Misty warned Butch. 

"But I-" *WHAM!* Another blow of the mallet is received by Butch... this time by none other than 'Misty the Mighty'. 

"Don't flatter yourself. We're not following you or any of the other twerps!" Jessie shouted. 

"Dat's right! We're here to make sure a certain somebody doesn't find out about a certain thing," Meowth said. 

"Huh?" Misty replied, confused. 

"I think I know," Amber said. She paused and looked at Misty, who still had a confused look on her face, then continued. "I don't know if you know, I think I told Brock, but anyway... I'm a Pokémon journalist. In fact, that's partly why I'm here right now - to report on the happenings related to Pokémon. I'll explain later, but to make a long story short, I'm here because there have been strange happenings occurring here that have to do with Pokémon, and I was sent here to find out what's causing it." 

"Oh," was Misty's reply, though she was still sorta confused. 

"Enough talk. Are you going to mind your own business and go back home, or do we have to do some convincing?" Team Rocket threatened as they called out their Pokémon. "Wheezing, go!" "Go Arbok!" 

"Misty calls Starmie!" 

"Amber chooses Butterfree!" 

"Starmie, water gun!" Misty commanded. 

"Butterfree, confusion!" 

As Misty and Amber were beating up Team Rocket, Ash and Brock just stepped out of the book store with a new map. Well, actually, Ash was dragging Brock out of the book store. "I think she likes me..." Brock said with a dopey look on his face. He was referring to the cashier. 

"The only reason she didn't throw something at you or run away from you is that you're a customer," Ash said. "Hey! Look at that!" Ash had just spotted the other part of their group and Team Rocket. 

"Pikachu, let's help Misty and Amber!" Ash commanded. 

"Pi Pikachu! (Sure thing, Ash!)" Pikachu said. 

Starmie made whatever noises a Starmie makes as it attacked. 

"Freeee!!!" Butterfree yelled. 

"Pikachuuuu!!!" 

The three Pokémon attacked and, let's just say, "Team Rocket is blasting off again...!" 

"Thanks for helping us, Ashy," Amber said. 

"Sure! No problem. Always happy to help and beat Team Rocket!" Ash said. 

"There's more than a chance that they'll be coming back to try again, though," Amber said with concern. 

"Then we can beat 'em again," was Misty's reply. 

"Let's head over to the hotel now," Brock said. 

"Okay," everyone else said. 

"Uh... where is it?" Ash, Misty, and Brock asked sheepishly. 

Amber sweatdropped. "Heh, not too far from here, only about 3 blocks away." 

"Okay then, let's go!" "Pikapi!" they all said. 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Feel free to send any thoughts or comments concerning this fic to me at kiyone01@hotmail.com. Thanks for reading! 

~*~{ DISCLAIMER }~*~ 

Pokémon and all related characters are © Nintendo, Creatures, Gamefreak, ect. (meaning I don't own them). Amber is © me!! ^_^ Umm... don't sue, no money, story is my own idea, ect., ect., ect. 'kay? Hope ya liked it so far! 


End file.
